A Little Pressure
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: The Zero couple sits at home and Natsuo beings to wonder if they can lose their ears someday? A short explanation why they are Zero brings them hope Youji X Natsuo


**Me:** A short Loveless story I wanted to write about Zero. They are so cute and I want to glomp them *chu*. Anyway, I did some searching about what the Zeros have that make them not feel pain so when that part comes in yeah xD Enjoy. Oh. I'm currently working on the next part for **The Other side** so thanks for your patience

* * *

"Youji"

"Yeah."

"I was just thinking.."

"Really?"

"Hey! I'm serious." His reddish eye glared at the green haired equal.

"You know how people lose their ears when they.."

"Have sex?"

"Don't say it so bluntly! It's embarrassing." He said, noticing that his Sacrifice's hand found it's way to his mentioned ear and started caressing it. His red tail wagged gently.

"We..won't ever lose our ears will we?"

"Why?"

"Because we are Zero."

"..." Youji pulled back from his Fighter and lowered his head so their foreheads pressed against each other.

"We..could still try someday."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"With my ears."

"It makes you smile."

"It does?" Youji returned his hand to the ear and rubbed it again. Natsuo felt his face form into a smile.

"Why do you think I do that?"

"I don't know. Your weird."

"I'm serious!"

"I know."

"..."

"You probably imagine what it feels like and it makes you happy." Youji blinked and then sat completely beside the boy.

"You think we won't lose our ears because we can't feel."

"Yeah." Youji glanced forward and then turned to face his Fighter, turning him to face himself.

"Rub my ear."

"What?"

"Please." Natsuo lifted his hand, his eye following it to the light green ear and rubbed it. Youji closed his eyes.

"Yo."

"Be quiet. I'm imagining!"

"Imagining what?"

"Happiness."

"But we can feel that." His green eyes opened and he smiled.

"That's why you smile. I bring you happiness right?"

"Yes. Of course!" Both sets of hands found their way to each others' ears and caressed them. They both were getting lost in the moment when the cell phone rang.

"Hello Nagi-san!"

"Are you two still at Soubi's house?"

"Yeah. Where else would we be?" Youji asked, picking at his ear. Natsuo grabbed the phone.

"Nagi-san... Can I ask you something?" There was silence on the other end, followed by a sigh. Ever since the whole thing with Semei at the school, she had become more open with Natsuo also, not just Youji.

"What is it. I'm busy."

"You called us!" The green haired one yelled from where he had stood up to get something to eat.

"We can't feel right?"

"Correct."

"So..will me and Youji always have our ears." He heard her spit out her drink and a crash on the other end, some cursing and scrambling to the phone.

"You keep your hands of Youji!"

"I wasn't going to do anything! I was just curious." She sighed again.

"You guys could lose your ears just like anyone else. But your both too young! Don't you dare try anything!"

"Aww Nagi-San, why do you assume that Natsuo would make the first move." The one eyed Zero blushed as Youji leaned over his shoulder to talk in the phone.

"No one better do anything! Besides. What makes you think that?"

"Because we are Zero." Natsuo said softy and yet sullenly. The women on the other side sighed.

"You guys know what you have that allows this right?" The zeros glanced at each other and turned the cellphone on speaker phone.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"I didn't know it was a disease." Youji commented, sitting next to his partner.

"Zero, both sets, were born with Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis"

"That sounds gross." Youji added and she silenced him through the phone.

"It's a rare disease. You understand that's why you were suppose to be a powerful couple. Soubi must have learned about this about you guys. How else would he have beat two useless boys like you."

"Hey!"

"Naji-san!"

"Sorry sorry. I know i said I would try and work on that. damn Ritsu making me promise that. Anyway. It prevents the sensation of pain, heat, and cold, or any real nerve-related sensations. Also you cannot feel pain or differentiate even extreme temperatures. "Anhidrosis" means the body does not sweat. That's why you almost froze to death in your right against him." The two looked at each other. They never had really known why they were like this and now, they felt kinda bad knowing it.

"You guys knew this didn't you? You hold hands all the time and never noticed that you can't feel it?"

'Then why do I smile when Youji rubs my ears?" The redhead lost it.

"Oh? You can still feel pressure. That's about it though really. Now if your done bothering me. I'm hanging up."

"Your still the one that called us!" Youji yelled, grabbing the phone.

"I was just seeing where you were!"

"You were worried?"

"No!" And she hung up. The Sacrifice sighed and closed the cell.

"Well. That was interesting." The Fighter looked down at his hands and the put them in Youji's.

"Squeeze my hand."

"Huh? Ok." His fingers gripped around the hand and his partner shook his head.

"Tighter!"

"..." The fingers became tighter and the smile on Natsuo's face grew.

"I. I can feel it Youji! I don't have to imagine happiness to feel it!"

"Really? Do me!" They switched and his hand was squeezed tightly. Abet, it left the hand red and slightly bruised from how much pressure was inflicted but the didn't care.

"Youji."

"Natsou." The light green haired Zero placed his hands back on the marooned haired Zero.

"I guess now we know why you smile."

"Yes." He knelled down and kissed his Fighter on the lips as hard as he could, without knocking him back.

"I guess when we do lose our ears. We'll just have to be rough about it."

"Youji!" He blushed before being pulled into an embrace by the Sacrifice.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Let's do it now just to make Naji-san mad."

"No way! Not now! Let's..just hug ok."

"..." He rolled his eyes and hugged even tighter. Sure, they were both going to have possible bruising on their arms and back, but a little pressure is good.

* * *

**Me:**Kawii! The end. Thanks for reading

**Zero:** Please Review! Bye!


End file.
